1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration absorbing spacers and vehicular braking systems. More particularly, this invention relates to elastic spacers used to absorb the vibrations of the brake system that cause the high pitched noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a vehicular braking system produces a high pitched vibrational sound, or squeak, it is because of two (2) or more parts made of inelastic material are contacting each other while these parts are vibrating. The backing plate is one such part. Since the backing plate's main function is to keep all the parts of the brake systems spacially related with each other, it necessarily follows that the backing plate must physically contact the various brake parts. Often times, it is the brake shoe and the backing plate that come into vibratory contact resulting in the high pitched vibratory noise.
Several attempts have been made to eliminate the vibrational contact between the backing plate and the brake shoe by providing an elastic barrier between the two. The contacting parts have been coated with the elastic materials to produce the barrier. Grease and Teflon are two elastic materials which have been used in the past. These have proven ineffective due to the short life these materials have in this environment. The grease and Teflon both wear away rapidly when dirt or other debris comes between the contact surfaces. As a consequence, many annoyingly minor trips to the service station are required.